


Спящий Красавец

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Out of Character, Sleeping Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Однажды Локи начитался сказок и решил пошутить...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по упоротому (в хорошем смысле) сну Катрин д.Арьен. Ей же и посвящается.

ПРОЛОГ

– Мэри, приветик! Говорить можешь?  
– Привет, Трэйси. Извини, я не очень…  
– Да я быстро! Слушай, к нам сейчас такой красавчик заходил! Волосы черные, блестящие, длиннее, чем у меня. Сел у окна, заказал кофе и блинчики, вытащил книгу, читал и улыбался. Настоящую книгу, не ридер, не с телефона. Прелесть, да?  
– Угу. Трэйси, я правда…  
– Сейчас, сейчас! Мне даже любопытно сделалось, что у него такое смешное. Думала спросить, но застеснялась и…  
– Трэйс…  
– Я почти все! В общем, я ему кофе принесла, решила, что блинчики подам и спрошу. А потом меня Майкл, ну этот, бородатый, из кухни, окликнул. Я буквально на секундочку отвернулась, смотрю: а красавчика и след простыл. Странно, да? В смысле, я ведь на пару секунд отвлеклась. Как он мог так быстро уйти? Далеко ведь от дверей сидел.  
– Он хоть за кофе заплатил?  
– Ну да. И книжку на столе оставил. Угадай, какую? Ни за что не догадаешься!  
– Трэйс, мы с Джонни у дантиста, я сейчас не могу…  
– Сказки! Прикинь? Детские сказки! Разве не мило?  
– Мило, мило… Да-да, это мы! Мы здесь! Все, Трэйс, нас зовут, потом поболтаем.

ГЛАВА 1

У Тони Старка была бессонница и запой – к счастью, творческий, не алкогольный. В принципе, он мог и совместить, но Пеппер, пусть и пребывая на конференции в Гонконге, появилась у него в голове при одной робкой мысли и эту робкую мысль припечатала каблуком. А потом посмотрела на Тони так, что тот понял: если Пеппер приедет и унюхает что-нибудь крепче кофе, следующей жертвой каблука станет чья-то не в меру умная голова. Так что Тони был трезвый. Сияя глазами (и синяками под ними), он носился по мастерской и вываливал на Джарвиса ворох идей касательно новых репульсоров. Идеи толпились, сталкивались и перемешивались. Джарвис внимал. А Тони говорил, говорил и говорил, пока голос, сорвавшись, не объявил бойкот. Некоторое время Тони упрямо продолжать хрипеть и шипеть, потом сдался, сел прямо на пол и обхватил голову руками, сильно взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы.  
– Джарвис, – просипел он. – Ты не поверишь, но иногда я тебе завидую. Спокойствие, умеренность и все по полочкам. А у меня сейчас, кажется, мозг взорвется.  
Верный Дубина, среагировав на последнее слово, немедленно подъехал и щедро полил многострадальную голову Тони из огнетушителя. Во избежание.  
Через несколько часов, когда Тони шепотом наорал на робота, вытерся, закинулся отвратными мятными леденцами и соорудил прототип этих самых новых репульсоров, наступило время испытаний. Которые проходили вполне себе успешно (пара трещин в потолке не в счет), пока Тони не сделал осторожный разворот и не обнаружил, что в мастерской уже не один.  
– Ты! – воскликнул он, дернулся и с грохотом свалился на пол.  
Сверху обрушилась струя из огнетушителя. Растолковать что-то Дубине было непросто, но если уж это что-то застревало в электронных мозгах, то задерживалось там намертво. Не всегда во благо.  
– Ты! – повторил Тони, отфыркавшись.  
– Я, – с подчеркнутым смирением согласился Локи.  
Он, заложив руки за спину, неспешно прогуливался по мастерской со скучным выражением лица. Тони, опомнившись, взял его на прицел.  
– Не дрожи, смертный, – хмыкнул Локи, – я не буду тебя убивать. Пока. Можешь не целиться в меня из своих дурацких железок.  
– Говорит парень, который стреляет из костыля, – пробормотал Тони.  
Кстати, дрожать он и не думал, но выпад в свой адрес ему, закаленному десятками газетных статеек и иронией акул пера, игнорировать было нетрудно. А вот за обзывание его детищ «дурацкими железками» можно было и огрести.  
Локи дернул щекой, но сделал вид, что не услышал.  
– Я в отпуске, – сообщил он, остановившись и поджав губы. – Дела, знаешь ли, утомляют. Решил сменить обстановку.  
Тони рассмеялся, отчетливо выделяя каждое «ха».  
– Серьезно? И никаких захватов галактики?  
– В отпуске, – повторил Локи, покосившись на него.  
– Ну зашибись теперь, мир может спать спокойно, – Тони закатил глаза. – А здесь тебе чего надо? Пришел насчет отеля посоветоваться?  
– Мне не нужен отель, – снисходительно сказал Локи. – Эта Башня меня вполне устраивает. Бедненько, конечно, но чистенько.  
Тони, у которого выражение «Наглость – второе счастье» стояло в списке жизненных кредо если не первым, то вторым или третьим точно, ощутил невольное восхищение. Прямо после крайнего возмущения.  
– Меня моя Башня тоже устраивает, – сказал он. – До тех пор, пока в ней нет тебя. Знаешь что… Вали отсюда, пока я тебе зад не поджарил.  
И, чтобы не быть голословным, выпустил в сторону Локи слабенький заряд. Уклоняться тот и не подумал. Рукав пижонского пальто задымился. Локи только языком поцокал, без особого расстройства оценивая ущерб.  
– Злой ты, Старк. Что, Капитан не дает?  
– Пошел вон, – процедил Тони: эта конкретная шпилька задела сильнее, чем хотелось бы признавать.  
– Или не спится? – прищурился Локи. – Бессонница замучила?  
Тони без лишних слов поднял руку.  
– Ничего, скоро выспишься, – сказал Локи и исчез.  
Просто взял и растворился со странным обещанием, которое интонацией очень смахивало на угрозу, несмотря на вполне безобидное содержание.  
– Тьфу, – Тони с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сплюнуть прямо на пол.  
От злости его начало трясти. Черт бы побрал этих лощеных проходимцев! Шастают между мирами и покушаются на самое святое! Гостиницу для супергероев он еще готов был терпеть, но для суперзлодеев… Ни за что!  
Рыча под нос, Тони быстро избавился от деталей нового костюма: в таком состоянии следовало срочно что-нибудь сломать. Или, на худой конец, починить. Придвинув к себе ящик со всякой искалеченной мелочью, припасенной именно на подобные случаи, Тони схватил со стола отвертку, тут же уронил и выругался.  
– Дубина, подними!  
Дубина услужливо подобрал инструмент и вернул Тони. Но так неаккуратно, что металлический край скользнул по ладони, оставляя длинную царапину.  
– На металлолом сдам! – рявкнул Тони. – В детский сад! Будешь там…  
Что именно будет делать в детском саду Дубина, Тони придумать не успел и, чтобы выиграть время, принялся слизывать с ладони кровь. И только он собирался посулить неуклюжему роботу мучительную смерть от дюжины детских совочков, как в воздухе рассыпался очень знакомый и очень ехидный смех.  
«Опять он?» – успел подумать Тони.  
А потом кто-то выключил свет.

ГЛАВА 2

С миссии Стив и Баки возвращались вдвоем. Клинт был на Дне рождения дочери; Тор зависал в Асгарде по неотложным правительственным делам; Наташа вдруг воспылала ностальгией и отправилась навестить историческую родину (на звание которой по разным источникам претендовали шесть разбросанных по необъятной России городов и одна деревня); Брюс отбыл успокаивать нервы куда-то на север Индии, а Ванда с Вижном затерялись на очередной затяжной экскурсии по Национальным паркам США.  
Таким образом, при известии о пушистых розовых клубочках, наводнивших целый городок на юго-западе Аризоны, начальственное око Фьюри выцепило только двоих оставшихся на базе агентов. Их он в Аризону и отправил.  
Высадившись из джета (и по колено утонув в розовом и пушистом), Стив заморгал и умоляюще воззрился на Баки.  
– Мы же не будем их бить, правда?  
– А толку, – проворчал тот с нарочитой суровостью. – Их слишком много.  
Металлическая рука тихонько жужжала и норовила – совершенно без ведома хозяина – погладить ближайший комок розового пуха. Баки грозно зыркал на нее и отдергивал.  
Почти два дня ушли на то, чтобы отыскать портал. Еще полдня – чтобы придумать, как отправить пришельцев обратно. Наверное, ничего путного из этих раздумий не вышло бы, если б не счастливый случай. Решив подстегнуть умственную деятельность сладким, Баки раздобыл где-то облако клубничной сахарной ваты и с угрюмым видом в нее вгрызался. Стив в его сторону старался не смотреть: его, признаться, от розового и пушистого уже подташнивало. Возможно, мысли об этом были написаны у него на лице, потому что вату Баки не доел, а остатки рассеянно зашвырнул прямо в зияющий портал. Не то клубочки тоже любили сладкое, не то приняли большой кусок ваты за своего вожака – так или иначе, розовая волна хлынула обратно в портал, едва не унеся Стива и Баки следом. Буквально через несколько часов в городке не осталось ни одного пушистика, а портал совершенно самостоятельно схлопнулся. Миссия была завершена.  
А сейчас Стиву было грустно. Даже притом, что во время Розового Пушистого Апокалипсиса никто особо не пострадал, помимо кошки, которая, в отличие от своих товарок, радостно футболивших клубки во все стороны, испугалась, залезла на дерево, а потом свалилась оттуда и сломала лапу. Да и то – кошку Стив, на глазах которого случилось падение, живо оттащил в ближайшую ветеринарку. Так что объективных причин для грусти не было. Но даже такое мелкое происшествие, как сломанная лапа, пусть и чужая, в очередной раз напомнило Стиву, что все мы (за редким исключением) смертны. Иногда – очень внезапно. А с их опасной работой раньше времени склеить ласты, откинуть копыта, загреметь в ящик и осуществить прочие неприятные действия было легче легкого. Не то чтобы Стива так пугала мысль о смерти, его волновало другое: а вдруг он так и не успеет признаться Баки, что испытывает к нему далеко не только дружескую симпатию? Давно испытывает. Лет эдак восемьдесят. А еще – к Тони, если уж начистоту. Правда, не так давно, но от этого было не легче. Обычно две кандидатуры подразумевают необходимость сделать выбор, однако тут о выборе речи не шло. Стиву нравился Баки. Стиву нравился Тони. И точка. Какой уж тут выбор?  
Баки, к слову, тоже выглядел невеселым. Но спрашивать Стив никак не решался. А когда, наконец, дозрел, они уже прилетели в Башню.

Башня встретила их пустотой, тишиной и чистотой. Нет, агентов, возвращающихся с миссий, не встречали с кордебалетом и фейерверками, но обычно Тони, узнав от Джарвиса о прибытии гостей, через того же Джарвиса передавал приветствие. Если день выдавался неудачным – очень ехидное приветствие. Сейчас же Джарвис молчал. Стив и Баки переглянулись, но тоже промолчали.  
В лифте, однако, Стив не выдержал.  
– Джарвис? – позвал он в потолок.  
– Слушаю вас, Капитан Роджерс, – отозвался ИИ.  
– Где Старк?  
– Сэр спит. Передать ему что-нибудь, когда проснется?  
Брови Стива поползли вверх. Обычно в пять утра у Тони бывал самый рабочий настрой, о чем тот громко и возмущенно оповещал каждого, кто пытался загнать его спать.  
– Спит? Э-э-э… Скажи, что мы вернулись, – попросил Стив. Подумал и уточнил: – А он вообще давно лег?  
– Примерно пятьдесят четыре часа назад, – невозмутимо доложил ИИ.  
Стив ощутил, что короткие волосы под шлемом встают дыбом. Он посмотрел бешеным взглядом в такие же бешеные глаза Баки, и оба в унисон заорали:  
– Джарвис, в мастерскую! 

– Это что? – Баки, первым влетевший в разъехавшиеся двери, резко затормозил. – Это криокамера такая?  
– Это гроб такой, – мрачно сказал Стив. – Стеклянный.  
– С вашего позволения, Капитан Роджерс, – влез Джарвис, – скорее, хрустальный. Содержание окиси свинца…  
– Один фиг, – перебил Баки.  
Прямо из пола мастерской торчали четыре золотистых столба в рост человека. Между столбами, на золотистых же цепях, висел здоровенный прозрачный ящик. Дубина и Ляпа-Растяпа ездили вокруг него почетным караулом. Дубина помахивал огнетушителем, Ляпа-Растяпа натирал ящик тряпочкой. Судя по блеску начищенного хрусталя, продолжалось это довольно долго. Распугав роботов и едва не столкнувшись лбами, Баки и Стив заглянули в ящик. Там, на мягких красных подушках, лежал Тони. Даже, можно сказать, возлежал. Волосы у него живописно растрепались, пятна машинного масла, темнеющие на белой майке, смотрелись замыслом модного стилиста. Грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась.  
Стив перевел дух. В общем и целом, Тони выглядел… нормально. Даже более чем нормально. С умиротворенным лицом, без вечных синяков под глазами, он казался помолодевшим и посвежевшим.  
– Ну еще бы, выспался, наконец, – пробормотал Баки, и Стив понял, что озвучил свои впечатления вслух.  
Вскинув глаза, он успел заметить на губах Баки отголоски той же глупой улыбки, которая наверняка играла и на его собственном лице. Потом Баки тоже оторвался от созерцания Тони, они встретились взглядами, дружно покраснели, столь же дружно закашлялись и приняли деловой вид.  
Первым, вполне понятным порывом было снять крышку и освободить Тони, но крышки у ящика не оказалось. Обследовав каждый дюйм, Баки и Стив ничего не нашли. Ни сколов, ни трещинок – сплошная гладкая блестящая поверхность.  
– Джарвис, покажи, что здесь случилось, – попросил Стив, выползая из-под ящика.  
И правда, зачем играть в детективов, когда можно просто посмотреть записи с камер. Если понять, каким образом Тони в этот ящик засунули, вероятно, получится его оттуда и вытащить.  
– К сожалению, запись происшествия была стерта излучением неизвестного происхождения, – сообщил ИИ.  
Облом.  
– Так, – сказал Стив, – давайте думать логически. Баки, что тебе напоминает этот гроб? Кроме криокамеры?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Мультфильм про Белоснежку. Правда, там не было цепей и столбов.  
– Белоснежка съела отравленное яблоко, – пробормотал Стив, вспоминая.  
Сама мысль о том, что Тони с какого-то перепугу предпочел яблоки фастфуду, была маловероятной, но все же они огляделись в поисках огрызков. Ничего подобного, ясное дело, не обнаружилось. Баки предположил, что с учетом духа времени Тони мог угоститься отравленным бургером, но Джарвис сообщил, что частиц еды в помещении вообще нет. И что никаких признаков отравления у Тони не наблюдается, по всем параметрам – крепкий здоровый сон. Только необычно долгий.  
– А цепи были в старом советском мультфильме про Мертвую Царевну и семерых богатырей, – вспомнил Баки. – Мне Романофф показывала. Но там Царевна тоже яблоко съела…  
– Мертвая Царевна, – повторил Стив. – О, а Спящая Красавица? Она тоже спала! Сто лет, в замке, за стеной из колючек… Хм, я вроде на входе колючек не заметил.  
– На девяносто три этажа никаких колючек не напасешься, – хмыкнул Баки. – Что мы ищем? Веретено?  
– С поправкой на пол, эпоху и хобби… – Стив наклонился и подобрал лежащую под верстаком отвертку. Пригляделся. – Джарвис? Это кровь?  
ИИ подтвердил, что да, это следы крови, относительно свежие и принадлежат они Тони.  
– Не очень-то старательно преступник следы заметал, – отметил Баки. – Ну что, орудие преступления мы нашли. Что дальше?  
Тут кто-то забарабанил Стива по колену. Стив обернулся: Ляпа-Растяпа, стрекоча, размахивал манипулятором. Вместо тряпки в «руке» робот сжимал довольно большой плоский камень.  
– Что это? – удивился Стив. – Где ты это взял? Дай-ка сюда.  
Чтобы отобрать камень, пришлось пойти на отвлекающий маневр. Встав над ящиком, Баки облизал палец и медленно, демонстративно провел им по хрусталю, оставляя мокрый след. Ляпа-Растяпа с возмущенным стрекотом уронил камень, схватил тряпку и на всех парах кинулся наводить порядок.  
– Джарвис, что здесь написано? – спросил Стив, разглядывая камень.  
Серая поверхность была испещрена мелкими, но вполне различимыми рунами.  
ИИ молчал непривычно долго. А когда все-таки откликнулся, Стив не поверил своим ушам.  
– К сожалению, я ничего не вижу, Капитан Роджерс.  
– Что? – удивился Стив. – Баки, ты видишь руны?  
– Похоже, будто на этом камне танцевали десять пьяных воробьев, – подтвердил Баки.  
– Вероятно, особенности данного артефакта таковы, что надпись на нем способно увидеть только живое существо, – предположил ИИ и добавил самокритично: – Коим я, что очевидно, не являюсь.  
– Артефакта? – переспросил Баки. – Магия?  
– Придется звать Тора, – Стив осторожно пристроил камень на верстак. – Руны – это по его части.  
– Не удивлюсь, если этот рогатый засранец, который его брат, и здесь руку приложил, – буркнул Баки под нос. – Но идея с Тором, кажется, неплохая. Давай звать. А… как? Дождаться четверга и принести жертву под большим дубом?  
Это был хороший вопрос. Тор не раз выходил с Мстителями на миссию, но обычно после объявления общего сбора он уже был в Башне. Как именно его туда вызывали – об этом Стив никогда не задумывался. Очевидно, зря.  
– У них же там вроде есть какой-то всевидящий чувак, – продолжал рассуждать Баки. – Наверное, надо выйти на открытое место и просто… позвать. Если дуб принципиально важен, можно связаться с Вандой и Вижном. В каком-нибудь национальном парке обязательно найдется хоть один дуб. Пусть залезут, в смысле, взлетят и позовут.  
Стив представил, как Вижн и Ванда оглашают национальный парк воплями с вершины заповедного дуба, подавился и предложил Баки поискать балкон. Баки возмутился было, с какой стати вызывать Тора должен именно он, но получил щелчок в нос и напоминание о субординации и сдулся.  
– Ладно. А ты пока… Не знаю, может, попробовать щитом приложить аккуратненько?  
Стив замотал головой.  
– Если это магия, лучше пока ничего не предпринимать. Вдруг что-нибудь испортим.  
Баки ушел. А Стив со вздохом посмотрел на Тони. Хрусталь был такой чистый, что казалось, будто преграды нет вовсе. Но протянув руку, Стив наткнулся на прохладное стекло.  
– Прямо как в жизни, – проговорил он. – Такой близкий и такой недосягаемый.  
Ляпа-Растяпа с истерическим жужжанием натирал оскверненную прикосновением поверхность.  
– Отпечатки пальцев уничтожаешь? – грустно хмыкнул Стив. – Правильно, так держать.  
Скоро вернулся Баки.  
– Позвал, – доложил он с порога. – Я в последний раз себя таким идиотом чувствовал, когда проиграл Клинту желание и кукарекал в окно. И что теперь?  
И правда? Что теперь? Как ни грустно было осознавать, похоже, они сделали практически все, на что были способны в условиях крайне ограниченных информационных ресурсов. Оставалось только…  
– Ждать, – решил Стив. – Сообщить нашим. Поесть. Если получится, поспать. Джарвис будет наблюдать за Старком. Думаю, раз он уже больше двух суток так лежит, еще от нескольких часов ничего не изменится.  
Баки, кажется, готов был заспорить, но после некоторых колебаний согласился, что надо подумать и о себе. После двухдневных поисков портала следовало подкрепить силы. 

Стив вышел на своем этаже, остановился и обернулся к лифту. Оставаться одному не хотелось. Больше, чем обычно.  
– Может, в гости зайдешь? – небрежно сказал он, растянув губы в ненатуральной улыбке.  
– Очень смешно, – ответил Баки с той же натянутостью. – Увидимся.  
Двери лифта закрылись. Стив покачал головой и, раздеваясь на ходу, побрел к ближайшей спальне.

ГЛАВА 3

Стива разбудил Джарвис, объявивший, что в мастерской его ждут.  
Быстро ополоснувшись и пригладив волосы, он спустился в мастерскую, где уже собрались Баки, Пеппер и Брюс. Увидев двоих последних, Стив задался вопросом, сколько занимает перелет из Китая и Индии соответственно, и незаметно проверил телефон на предмет того, не слишком ли долго спал. А то были прецеденты…  
– Привет, – Пеппер махнула ему рукой.  
Глаза у нее были покрасневшие.  
– Все будет хорошо, – ободряюще улыбнулся Стив. – Он просто спит.  
– Да, – вздохнула Пеппер. – Тони полезно выспаться.  
– Капитан, вы пробовали разбить этот… гроб? – поинтересовался Брюс.  
Он – наперегонки с Ляпой-Растяпой – наворачивал вокруг ящика круги. В руках у него была колба с крайне неприятной на вид жидкостью. Жидкость подтекала и ненавязчиво прожигала пол.  
– Нет, мы… э-э-э… – Стив кашлянул и признался: – Мы подумали, что если здесь задействована магия, то лучше ничего не трогать.  
– Интересно, я об этом не подумал, – Брюс поправил очки. – Что ж, лазер его не берет, кислоты, в том числе, фторсурьмяная, тоже. Думаю, от механического воздействия хуже не будет.  
Стив медлил. Честно говоря, он беспокоился, что у него получится, и осколки могут поранить Тони. Тем не менее, он взял щит – Пеппер зажмурилась и зажала уши, Баки и Брюс наоборот придвинулись ближе и явно настроились на развлечение. Только попкорна не хватало.  
– Наверное, вам всем лучше выйти, – покосился Стив на зрителей. – Вдруг осколки полетят.  
Пеппер выскочила наружу с очевидным облегчением. Брюс недовольно блеснул очками, но послушался. Баки пришлось придавать ускорение направленным пинком, и он перестал дуться только тогда, когда Джарвис сделал одну из стен прозрачной.  
Поудобнее перехватив щит, Стив примерился и вполсилы ударил краем в угол ящика. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но все равно удивился: результата не последовало. Ни трещин, ни самой малюсенькой выбоинки. Даже звука и то не было. Стив моргнул. Потом хорошенько размахнулся и… Снова ничего.  
– Давай я попробую, – предложил Баки с порога.  
Металлический кулак оказал на ящик точно такое же воздействие, как и щит. То есть, никакого.  
– М-да, – сказал Баки, сжимая и разжимая металлические пальцы, и посмотрел на ящик с уважением. – Натравим на него Халка?  
Брюс потер переносицу.  
– Что-то подсказывает мне, что это не поможет.  
– И Тони не скажет нам спасибо за разгромленную мастерскую, – добавила Пеппер.  
– Да господи, – проворчал Баки, – он сам ее регулярно громит… Одним разом больше, одним меньше…  
– Здесь нет Наташи, – напомнил Стив. – Кто будет успокаивать Халка?  
– Ты наше кладбище здравомыслия, – умилился Баки. – Сам как-нибудь успокоится.  
В итоге Халка пришлось успокаивать вчетвером с Джарвисом – причем успокаивать в самом буквальном смысле. Превратив мастерскую в руины и сообразив, что хрустальный ящик по-прежнему сияет первозданной гладкостью, Халк, вместо того, чтобы взъяриться еще больше, обиделся, уселся посреди металлических обломков, обнял выдернутый из пола вместе со столбами и цепями гроб и залился слезами.  
– Ну-ну, не плачь, – утешала Пеппер, утирая ему щеки носовым платком (которого хватило примерно на две слезы). – У всех случаются неудачные дни.

В мастерской стало неуютно, и все, включая роботов, перебрались в один из просторных конференц-залов. Поскольку Брюс как-то спонтанно превратился обратно, тащить ящик, оказавшийся тяжеленным даже по меркам супергероев, пришлось Стиву и Баки. В зале они поставили ящик на пол и перевели дух.  
– Так, – сказал Баки, обрушиваясь в кресло. – Что дальше?  
– Я позвоню Коулсону, – решил Стив. – Одна голова хорошо, а две…  
– Вырастут на ее месте, – пробормотал Баки. – Что? Это все идеологическая обработка! Весь мозг проела, хуже «Макарены».  
– Ты что-то имеешь против «Макарены»? – заинтересовался Брюс.  
Стив, уже дозвонившийся по нужному адресу, громко шикнул. Как только он закончил обрисовывать ситуацию и спрятал телефон, двери открылись, и в зал вошел Тор.  
– Что? – возмутился Баки. – Вот так просто? А где молнии? Где гром? Где…  
Он пригляделся к богу внимательнее и осекся.  
– Ага, никаких громких звуков, все ясно. Но неужели в Асгарде все так запущено, что без бутылки… или бочки… не разберешься?  
– Всеотец дал мне позволение на свадьбу с моей дорогой Джейн, – пояснил Тор. Его гулкий голос сегодня звучал значительно тише обычного. – Мы с друзьями и соратниками праздновали сию благую весть.  
– Кажется, хором кричать «Поздравляю» сейчас не лучшая идея, – рассудил Баки. – Но все равно. Поздравляю.  
Брюс и Пеппер тоже поздравили бледного и потирающего лоб бога, а Стив коротко рассказал, что стряслось с Тони, и продемонстрировал камень, предусмотрительно припрятанный перед звездным выходом Халка. К счастью, руны Тор видел.  
– Ты никакую магию не чувствуешь? – вкрадчиво спросил Баки ему под локоть. – Знакомую? Родственную?  
Тор намека не понял. Он, щурясь, вгляделся в руны, а потом слегка порозовел ушами.  
– К сожалению, я не слишком силен в науках. Магия и книги – удел Локи…  
– Неуч, – сказал Баки одними губами.  
Стив пригрозил ему кулаком. Похоже, сейчас, когда обладатель титула Мистер Сарказм отсыпался на сто лет вперед, выпавшее из его рук знамя нашло достойного преемника.  
– Однако же я разбираю, что написано в конце, – ожил Тор, попыхтев над рунами еще несколько минут. – Здесь сказано о живительном поцелуе.  
В зале повисла тишина.  
– И почему я не удивлен? – спросил Стив в пространство.  
– Все-таки Спящая Красавица, – поддакнул Баки.  
Но поцелуй поцелуем, а основная проблема никуда не девалась. Чтобы поцеловать Тони, надо было вскрыть хрустальный ящик. А это не удалось ни лазерам, ни суперкислоте, ни даже Халку.  
– Давайте через крышку целовать, – предложила Пеппер после короткого и изнурительного мозгового штурма.  
Идея казалась сомнительной, но за неимением лучшей была взята на вооружение.  
– Дамы вперед, – хором сказали Стив и Баки.  
– Но мы с Тони не… – Пеппер замолчала и чмокнула хрусталь в точке, которая располагалась примерно над губами Тони.  
Тони спал. Ляпа-Растяпа ревностно стер с хрусталя розовый отпечаток помады.  
Пеппер огорченно прикусила губу.  
– Следующий?  
– Надеюсь, Тони об этом не узнает, – смиренно сказал Брюс и ступил вперед.  
Потом пришла очередь Стива, за ним – Баки. Сложно было сказать, кто их них покраснел больше, но остальные, если и заметили, никак это не прокомментировали. Тор облобызал гроб прямо-таки с удовольствием. Возможно, потому, что в его культуре к поцелуям с мужчинами относились куда более лояльно. А может, хрусталь просто был приятно прохладным – кто знает. Так или иначе, Тони как спал, так спать и продолжал.  
Как раз в тот момент, когда все бурно обсуждали, стоит ли Джарвису облачиться в один из железных костюмов и тоже попытать счастья, в Башню явился Коулсон. И не один. С ним был седовласый усатый старичок в больших затемненных очках, которого Коулсон отрекомендовал как крупного специалиста по древнегерманским языкам.  
Пока старичок, нисколько не впечатлившийся супергероическим окружением, изучал камень через лупу, Баки доводил Коулсона требованием присоединиться к целованию мощей… то есть, гроба. Коулсон отказывался и косился на Стива с видом, прямо-таки кричащим, что кое-кого другого он поцеловал бы с куда большим удовольствием. Баки злился и наседал все упорнее. Тор, похоже, дремал стоя. Пеппер и Стив с одинаково грустными лицами пялились на гроб. Брюс зарылся в лэптоп.  
Когда уже казалось, что Баки сейчас схватит Коулсона за шиворот и впечатает в хрусталь всей физиономией, положение спас специалист. Откашлявшись и спрятав лупу, он объявил:  
– Рунический шведский. Если убрать все украшения речи, здесь сказано, что спящего пробудит поцелуй. А чтобы гроб открылся, надо выполнить три задания. Найти путь в Царство Мертвых, побороть чудовище, охраняющее вход, и нарвать асфоделей для богов Олимпа.  
Конференц-зал наполнился уже родной и привычной тишиной.  
– Да, – разорвал ее голос Баки. – Приехали.

ГЛАВА 4

– Асфоделей? – недоуменно переспросил Стив.  
– Типовой род семейства Асфоделовые, – с готовностью просветил Джарвис. – Многолетние травянистые растения без луковицы. Чаще других в Южной Европе встречаются асфоделус белый и асфоделус ветвистый. Согласно мифам Древней Греции, асфоделус в большом количестве произрастает на полях подземного царства Аида.  
– Спасибо, Джарвис, я примерно знаю, что такое асфодели, – сказал Стив, который в детстве взахлеб читал мифы. – Просто удивился, зачем…  
– Какого хрена богам Олимпа понадобились цветы? – грубо, но точно подхватил Баки, выскочив из кресла. – И постойте, Олимп что, настоящий?  
– Если Тор и Асгард настоящие, – задумчиво произнесла Пеппер, – почему бы и Олимпу не быть настоящим?  
Баки закрыл лицо рукой и неуважительно уселся прямо на гроб. Ляпа-Растяпа, возмущенно застрекотав, огрел его тряпкой, и быть бы роботу битым, но Пеппер вступилась и прогнала Баки обратно в кресло.  
– Но зачем богам Олимпа эти дурацкие цветы? – вопросил он оттуда с неподдельным отчаянием. – И почему именно из Аида? Почему нельзя сгонять в Испанию или Францию… Заказать их в оранжерее, в конце концов.  
– Во-первых, сезон цветения асфоделей был несколько месяцев назад, – авторитетно сообщил Брюс. – Во-вторых, предполагаю, что асфодели из загробного мира могут иметь значительные отличия. Если принесете образцы, я могу провести анализ и…  
Пока они спорили, Коулсон подошел к Стиву.  
– Мне надо везти мистера Ли обратно, – сказал он. – Если понадобится моя помощь…  
Стив заверил, что обязательно с ним свяжется, если что, и с некоторым облегчением проследил, как Коулсон берет старика под руку и уводит из зала. К взглядам разной степени восхищения и даже влюбленности Стиву было не привыкать. Но Коулсон с его строгими манерами и безупречными костюмами каким-то образом умудрялся бить все рекорды и, напрямую не делая ничего предосудительного, повергал Стива в неподдельный ужас.  
Присутствующие тем временем оставили интеллектуальные беседы о флористике и перешли к не менее животрепещущему вопросу: каким образом в этот самый Аид попасть. Даже Тора разбудили. Тот долго не мог понять, чего от него хотят, затем сказал, что об Аиде слышал, но никогда там не был, предложил попробовать путешествие по Радужному Мосту и уснул обратно.  
– По некоторым источникам, – сказал Джарвис, – до Аида добирались морским путем, плыли в ту сторону, где садится солнце. По другим источникам спуститься в Аид можно было через пещеры рядом с большими городами.  
– Второе мне нравится больше, – рассудил Баки. – Звучит быстрее, чем черт знает сколько плыть черт знает куда. Как рядом с Нью-Йорком обстоит дело с пещерами? Или не будем далеко ходить и воспользуемся канализацией?  
Пеппер поморщилась.  
– В канализации мы скорее Черепашек-Ниндзя найдем, чем вход в Аид, – блеснул познаниями в современной мультипликации Стив. – Джарвис, отыщи нам пещеру. Пеппер, ты остаешься с Тони. Брюс…  
– Вообще-то, Халк бы нам не помешал, – перебил Баки. – Еще с чудовищем сражаться придется. Мало ли что там будет.  
– В смысле? – удивился Стив. – Там будет Цербер.  
– Почему ты так решил? – в свою очередь удивился Баки.  
– А кто еще может охранять вход в Аид?  
– Ну, по мне, если бы там был Цербер, то и написали бы, что Цербер.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
–Тем более, нам нужен Халк, – не сдавался Баки. – Он Церберу шеи в косичку заплетет в три счета.  
– А потом сбежит, и мы, вместо того, чтобы собирать цветы, будем отлавливать Халка по всему Аиду, – Стив представил Халка, бесчинствующего на тихих полях, заросших белыми цветами и плакучими ивами, и сглотнул. – Нам только международного скандала не хватало. Извини, Брюс, без обид.  
Брюс кротко улыбнулся.  
– Ну, тогда без Халка, – с видимой неохотой согласился Баки.  
– Я пойду в Аид, – сказал Стив, – и…  
– Никаких «я пойду», – замотал Баки головой. – Я с тобой.  
– И в печали и в радости, и в бедности и в богатстве? – улыбнулся Стив.  
– И пусть только смерть попробует нас разлучить, – закончил Баки.  
Брюс и Пеппер хором кашлянули – Тор проснулся, ничего не понял, но на всякий случай тоже закашлялся.  
Весь перелет Баки и Стив сидели красные и старательно друг на друга не смотрели. 

Выбранная Джарвисом пещера находилась в пригороде, была довольно небольшой и, в целом, весьма неказистой.  
– Это точно пещера? – подозрительно осведомился Баки. – Больше смахивает на чью-то нору. Если чудовище, охраняющее проход в подземный мир, окажется барсуком, я расстроюсь.  
– А я нет, – Стив поправил щит, согнулся в три погибели и первым полез в темный провал, попахивающий зеленью и сыростью.  
Баки, предвкушая неплохой вид на тылы друга, нырнул следом.  
Честно говоря, в душе Стив подозревал, что вот сейчас они наткнутся если не на барсука, то на тупик – слишком уж мелко выглядела пещера снаружи. Однако буквально через десяток метров вокруг стало намного просторнее. И холоднее. Свет фонарей выхватывал голые каменистые стены сбоку, а впереди (и позади, когда Баки развернулся ради интереса) луч просто тонул в густой темноте. Невольно вздрогнув, Баки догнал Стива и пошел рядом с ним.  
Еще через несколько минут исчезли и стены. Непроглядная тьма окружила их со всех сторон.  
– Такое ощущение, что мы висим в пустоте, – Баки посветил себе под ноги.  
Каменный пол тоже куда-то подевался. Баки это не нравилось: он предпочитал видеть, по чему топчется. Передернувшись, он выключил бесполезный фонарь и прижался к Стиву так, чтобы чувствовать его локтем. Мысль о том, чтобы потеряться и блуждать в этом непонятном месте одному, навевала ужас.  
– Наверное, это хорошо, – пробормотал Стив.  
– Это странно, – возразил Баки.  
– Хорошо, что странно, – покладисто сказал Стив. – Значит, мы на верном пути. Тшш… Слышишь?  
Баки прислушался.  
– Ага, как будто вода плещется. Подземное озеро? Погоди… Это что там, свет?  
Во тьме что-то забрезжило. Но это был не свет, вернее, не совсем свет. Дальнейший путь заволакивал светло-серый, слабо фосфоресцирующий туман. Баки и Стив переглянулись. Стив взял Баки за запястье, сжал покрепче.  
– На счет «три»? – хмыкнул Баки. – Раз, два…  
И они вместе окунулись в туман.  
Здесь не было ничего и было все. Время, пространство, ощущения, тело, мысли, прошлое, будущее – все смешалось, растворилось друг в друге и переплавилось до неузнаваемости. Но Стив был рядом – это Баки знал, даже разом забыв, кто они, что они, зачем здесь и где это самое здесь. Он изо всех сил вцепился в это знание, и только оно не позволило зыбкой серости унести его окончательно. 

Сознание вернулось к Баки на берегу неподвижной, похожей на черное зеркало, реки. Водная гладь уходила в темноту, под каменные своды. Было холодно. Стив стоял тут же и моргал, будто спросонья.  
– Назад я этой дорогой не пойду, и не уговаривай, – Баки всем телом, по-собачьи, встряхнулся и поморщился. – Стив?  
Стив повернул голову и уставился бессмысленным взглядом.  
– Руку отпусти.  
Синие глаза ожили.  
– Извини, – охнул Стив и разжал пальцы.  
– Ничего.  
Баки покрутил запястьем, пуская пластины волной: была бы рука живая, схлопотал бы трещину в кости, не меньше.  
– Это Стикс? – спросил Стив, разглядывая черную тихую воду.  
– Судя по всему.  
Баки пристально смотрел влево, и Стив тоже повернулся.  
Там, ярдах в тридцати поодаль, покачивалась возле каменного выступа большая деревянная лодка. В ней стоял, сжимая весло, на редкость уродливый старик, одетый в грязные тряпки. Перед стариком выстроилась небольшая очередь из теней, серых и бесплотных, похожих на клочья дыма. Дым то собирался, почти позволяя разглядеть черты лиц, то снова рассеивался до неясных человекоподобных фигур.  
– Харон, – прошептал Стив, снова хватая Баки за руку.  
Вместе они приблизились к вздыхающей и шуршащей, как старые листья, очереди и встали в ее конец. 

ГЛАВА 5

Тень вложила в корявую ладонь Харона вполне осязаемую на вид монетку, невесть как удерживающуюся в зыбких пальцах, и перетекла в лодку. Стив и Баки были следующие. Выдвинув челюсть, Стив шагнул вперед, закрывая Баки плечом, и протянул Харону доллар. Пересчитывать курс древнегреческого обола по отношению к современной валюте они не стали, решив, что деньги играют символическую роль, и сейчас Стив об этом пожалел. Мало ли…  
Старик посмотрел на доллар, потом на Стива – с таким выражением, с каким кондуктор смотрит на десятого за день наглого безбилетника. Баки, заметив этот взгляд, напрягся – и не зря, потому что Харон поднял весло и небрежно отпихнул им Стива. Вернее, отпихнул бы, если бы Баки не перехватил деревяшку металлической рукой.  
– Эй, мистер Харон, вы руки-то не распускайте, в смысле, весла.  
Стив сделал страшные глаза и попытался незаметно двинуть Баки в ребра. Баки, не глядя на Стива, так же незаметно увернулся. Ему очень хотелось сломать весло к чертовой матери, останавливало только понимание, что запасного весла могло и не быть. Задерживать переправу в их планы никак не входило.  
Харон пожевал нижней губой и, не опуская весло, произнес сильным, совсем не старческим голосом:  
– Он живой. И ты живой.  
– Так это же хорошо, – не смутился Баки. – Слушайте, мистер, да, мы живые, но нам нужно в Аид. Прямо позарез как нужно! Честное слово!  
– Вы живые, – повторил Харон. – Я не переправляю живых. Или у вас есть золотая ветвь из сада Персефоны?  
Он пошевелил веслом, и Баки крякнул: силища у Харона тоже была не старческая. И, пожалуй, не то чтобы человеческая.  
– Нет, ветви у нас нет, – честно сказал Стив.  
– Зато есть два доллара, – перебил Баки. – Если этого мало, мы доплатим.  
Старик насупился.  
– Видите ли, мистер, – Баки понесло на волне вдохновения, – технически говоря, мы оба уже умирали.  
Он пихнул Стива в бок, и тот закивал.  
– Да, да.  
– Выжили по чистой случайности, – напирал Баки. – Можно сказать, из мертвых восстали.  
– Да, да, – соглашался Стив.  
– Нам на двоих лет двести! Столько не живут!  
Харон с обидной легкостью выдернул весло из цепких металлических пальцев и задумался. Стив и Баки ждали. Шум, похожий на шелест сухих листьев, за их спинами усиливался, и Стив, оглянувшись, обнаружил, что за ними успела собраться порядочная очередь. Очередь колыхалась, как трава на ветру, и шуршала.  
О чем могут разговаривать мертвые? Удивляются? Вспоминают близких? Оплакивают свою долю? Стив с некоторым трепетом напряг усиленный слух и услышал:  
Вы там что, застряли?  
Проходите вперед!  
Не задерживайте очередь!  
Бабуля, куда вы щемитесь?  
Вас тут не стояло!  
Весь трепет из Стива мигом улетучился. Баки и вовсе, судя по гримасам, дико ржал про себя. В конце концов, Харон, наверное, тоже услышал ропот недовольных теней, насупился, сгреб доллары и посторонился, пропуская Стива и Баки в лодку. Довольно утлое с виду, несмотря на порядочные размеры, суденышко мигом осело, едва не зачерпнув воды бортом. Еще бы, два стокилограммовых мужика – это вам не бесплотные тени!  
– Все, – замахал веслом старик. – Остальные ждут следующего рейса!  
Незадачливые тени зашуршали в три раза интенсивнее, но Харон уже оттолкнулся от скалистого берега.  
– Весло – это еще ничего, – прошипел Баки Стиву на ухо. – Помнишь, что Джарвис про этрусков рассказывал? У них проводник душ вообще молотом умирающих добивал…  
Пресловутое весло без плеска поднималось и опускалось, тени по соседству молчали, вокруг были сплошные каменные стены.  
– Интересно, почему здесь светло, если свету неоткуда взяться? – Баки, недолюбливающий плавать, прижался к Стиву и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Черт, это еще что?  
Внизу захлюпало. Видимо, лодка, непривычная к такому весу, дала-таки течь. Не успел Баки пройтись насчет первого в своем роде загробного кораблекрушения, как ему под ноги полетели два грубых деревянных ковша.  
– Воду вычерпывайте.  
Баки хотел возмутиться, но поймал взгляд Стива и промолчал. Ведь Харон мог и передумать. Причем, передумав, не возвращать их обратно, а элементарно выкинуть посреди Стикса. Силы бы ему хватило, как это ни уязвляло. Так что Баки опустился на колени рядом со Стивом и покорно принялся выгребать из лодки странно тяжелую, маслянистую жидкость. Она была холодная, как лед, и оставляла темные следы на коже.  
– Забавная вода, – не выдержав, поделился он через пару минут.  
– Воды Стикса ядовиты, – не глядя, но с явно различимым ехидством сообщил Харон.  
– А у нас сыворотка, – откликнулись Стив и Баки хором.  
– И вряд ли эти воды ядовитее того ручья возле Перужа, – задумчиво добавил Баки, – после того, как мы всем отрядом постирали там носки.  
Стив булькнул от смеха и усерднее заработал ковшом. 

Оказавшись на берегу, который с виду ничем не отличался от противоположного, Стив и Баки вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Меня от этого старика жуть берет, – пожаловался Стив. – А нам еще обратно плыть.  
– Забей, – отмахнулся Баки. – Когда будем обратно плыть, тогда и поволнуемся. Айда за ними?  
Тени вереницей летели к огромным кованым воротам самого устрашающего вида. Одна створка была приоткрыта, и тени по очереди исчезали в узком отверстии.  
– Негостеприимный какой-то хозяин, – пробормотал Баки и всем телом налег на створку.  
Под душераздирающий скрип она отворилась пошире. Скрипу вторил рокот, похожий на ворчание далекого грома.  
– Гроза? – удивился Баки. Он повернулся спиной к воротам, окинул реку взглядом, да так и вошел – задом. – Откуда здесь гроза? Стиви, чего встал, идем.  
Стив стоял бледный и смотрел Баки за спину.  
– Не делай резких движений, – пробормотал он.  
– Упс, – сказал Баки и обернулся.  
Цербер был похож на помесь ротвейлера с медведем. И величиной со слона, а то и больше. Благо что лежал, приподняв одну, среднюю, голову, в то время как две боковые мирно дрыхли, сопя и подергивая ушами. Та, что не спала, как раз и издавала рык, который Баки принял за гром. Из-под черной, угрожающе вздернутой губы торчали желтые клыки с руку длиной. С клыков текла слюна – падая на камень, она шипела, живо напомнив Баки кислоту из колбы Брюса.  
– Хорошая собачка, – заискивающе сказал Баки.  
Цербер вытянул морду и шумно его обнюхал, обдавая дыханием, от которого Баки слегка позеленел. Зубы Церберу явно никто не чистил.  
– Я невкусный, – сообщил Баки и ретировался к Стиву. – Это что, мы его убивать должны?  
Стив колебался. Пес, пусть огромный и страхолюдный, чем-то неуловимо ему нравился. Хотя бы тем, что с ходу не откусил Баки голову. А огромный и страхолюдный тем временем и вовсе уложил башку обратно на лапы и закрыл глаза.  
– Не знаю, – неуверенно сказал Стив. – Наверное.  
– Ну, давай убивать…  
Баки тоже подрастерял пыл. Бить спящего не хотелось. Будить и раздразнивать казалось нечестным. Порывшись в воспоминаниях, Баки осознал, что собак вообще-то любит. Даже хотел завести псину в тридцатых, да только самим есть было нечего и астма Стива не позволяла. Сплошное огорчение.  
– С другой стороны, – пошел на попятную Стив, – мало ли какие еще чудовища там будут. Не хочется убивать собаку понапрасну. И хозяин разозлится.  
Потенциальный международный скандал явно не давал Стиву покоя.  
– Он же вход в Аид охраняет, значит, его убивать надо, так в инструкции было написано, – Баки уговаривал больше себя, чем Стива, и поглядывал на того умоляюще, мол, ты же умный, придумай что-нибудь.  
И Стив не подвел.  
– Знаешь, давай сначала сходим за цветами, – сказал он. – Какая разница: вход, выход… Если больше никого, попадающего под разряд чудовищ, не встретим, тогда на обратном пути его…  
Не договорив, Стив дернул углом рта, показывая, как неприятна ему эта идея, и решительно прошел мимо «неусыпного» стража. Баки зашагал следом, изо всех сил надеясь, что по дороге им встретится кто-нибудь более агрессивный и менее напоминающий лучшего друга человека, пусть и раздувшегося до неприличных размеров. 

Широкая тропа вывела их на бескрайний луг, поросший мертвой травой, серой и хрустящей. Кое-где торчали серебристые тополи и ивы, чьи одинокие силуэты только подчеркивали царящее вокруг запустение. В довершение ко всему здесь дул ураганный ветер.  
– С меня сейчас кожу сдует, – пожаловался Баки.  
Ветер подхватил слова и унес их не услышанными.  
– Что?  
Стив приблизил к нему лицо, и Баки вдруг остро захотелось его поцеловать – как всегда, не к месту и не ко времени.  
– Туда! – гаркнул Баки ему на ухо.  
Металлический палец показывал на светлую кляксу на сером – там росли заветные асфодели, белые, как снег.  
Пригибаясь от силы ветра, держась друг за друга, они добрели до цветов и принялись их рвать. Невзирая на вой стихии, Баки слышал, как ломаются стебли – с неприятным, смутно знакомым хрустом. Как кости, вдруг понял он и от накатившего омерзения едва не уронил собранные асфодели. Однако мысль о Тони, неподвижно лежащем в хрустальном гробу, заставила его стиснуть зубы и продолжать.  
Мимо то и дело проносились влекомые ветром тени, их жалобные стоны оглашали луг.  
– Они же померли, – раздраженно бурчал Баки, пытаясь отвлечься от тошнотворного хруста. – Чего теперь вопить-то? Неприятный у древних греков загробный мир… И это даже не Ад! Да в котле веселее вариться, чем здесь летать, как тряпка застиранная…  
Стив молчал, но видно было, что ему тоже не по себе. Кто знает, может, ему чудился треск льда, сковывающего последний приют военного самолета.  
Так или иначе, обстановка не располагала медлить, и они довольно быстро нарвали по объемистому букету. Баки помог Стиву упаковать их в специально подготовленный футляр, и они с нескрываемой радостью отправились в обратный путь. Впрочем, радость значительно меркла при мысли о бедном-несчастном, ни в чем не повинном Цербере. Баки даже прикинул, не свернуть ли с тропы и не поискать ли чудовище где-нибудь на стороне, но понимал, что это уже читерство.  
На подходе к воротам Стив снял щит со спины и сжал губы в тонкую полоску.  
– Подожди, – Баки тронул его за локоть. – А где…  
Перед воротами было совершенно пусто. Исследовав место, где лежал пес, они только и нашли, что несколько длинных жестких, как проволока, шерстинок.  
– Может, у него перерыв? – предположил Баки. – Ну, отошел погулять. В смысле, выгуляться. Не на ворота же ему лапу задирать.  
Стив погладил подбородок.  
– Если мы не убьем чудовище, то не выполним условие, – сказал он.  
– И что теперь, ждать? Еще цветы завянут. Вдруг богам Олимпа не понравятся вялые букеты?  
– Они уже мертвые, Бак. Вряд ли они могут завянуть.  
Пожав плечами, Баки подошел к воротам и положил руку на толстый прут.  
В воздухе свистнуло что-то длинное, толстое и красное. Обвившись вокруг одного из прутьев, оно толкнуло створку, захлопнув ее с такой силой, что ворота надсадно загудели. Баки едва успел отпрыгнуть.  
Они обернулись и остолбенели.  
Перед ними высился в окружении кипящего водоворота щупалец огромный Красный Череп.  
– Капитан, Сержант, – протянул он голосом, не раз приходившим к Баки (да и к Стиву наверняка) в кошмарах. – Давно не виделись! 

ГЛАВА 6

Стив отвечать на приветствие не стал: сразу швырнул в этот бред воспаленного воображения щитом. Порядочный кусок щупальца влажно шмякнулся на землю, но Черепа потеря не расстроила. Он сгреб Баки и поднял в воздух, намертво спеленав от плеч до пояса. Баки бешено извивался и брыкался, но это было все равно, что пинать гору желе.  
– Как банально, – проскрежетал Череп. – А если сделать немного интереснее?  
Откуда-то из центра его туши вырвался красный луч и врезался Стиву в грудь, запросто прошив выставленный щит. Стив упал. Баки, отчаянно ругаясь, выкрутил шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что с ним стало, и с крайним изумлением, смешанным с ужасом, увидел, что мощная фигура Стива как бы тает, истончаясь на глазах. Путаясь в сделавшейся слишком просторной одежде, Стив приподнялся и… зашелся в приступе кашля. В груди Баки что-то шевельнулось, но для ностальгии время было явно неподходящее.  
– Паршивый сукин сын! – зарычал он.  
– Замечательно, – студенистая туша Черепа задрожала от лающего смеха. – Но это еще не все. Ты слышишь меня, Солдат? Помнишь свои волшебные слова? Желание…  
– Стив, беги! – заорал Баки, но щупальце пережало шею, и вышел один хрип.  
Да и вряд ли Стив в его нынешнем состоянии смог бы далеко убежать: кашель его никак не отпускал.  
Каждое кодовое слово словно отрезало кусок сознания. И очень скоро Баки окончательно заволокла ненавистная душная темнота.

Стиву очень хотелось выругаться – высыпать на Черепа весь свой богатый запас нецензурщины, которая, пусть и простаивала зря, надежно хранилась в памяти со старых довоенных времен. Вот только воздуха едва хватало на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Дурацкая астма... Несмотря на кашель и значительно снизившийся слух, Стив все же слышал, как Череп неумолимо превращает Баки в безмозглую машину, однако помешать не мог. От чувства собственной бесполезности (или, может, от кашля?) наворачивались слезы.  
– Готов подчиняться, – сказал Солдат, и одновременно с этим Стива немного попустило.  
Все еще задыхаясь, он кое-как поднялся и спешно подхватил падающие штаны. Хорошо еще, что решил не светить в Аиде униформой: небось, ворочался бы сейчас под всем тем кевларом, как полураздавленный жук. Хотя без штанов тоже много не навоюешь... Стив покосился на лежащий рядом щит – поднять бы его он, пожалуй, поднял, а вот бросить – вряд ли. Что же делать?  
– Убей Капитана Америка, – приказал Череп и разжал щупальца.  
Ловко приземлившись на ноги, Солдат медленно развернулся.  
Стив застыл. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, на геликарриере же помогло… ну, относительно помогло… а вот после выходки лжепсихиатра уже не очень… Стив все же рискнул позвать Баки по имени, но не смог выговорить и первый слог: дыхание снова перехватило.  
Мертвые глаза Солдата скользнули по скорчившемуся Стиву, как по чему-то неживому и неинтересному, вроде дерева или столба.  
– Запрос сформулирован некорректно, – произнес он. – Цель не обнаружена.  
Стив от удивления даже кашлять перестал. Череп парой щупальцев изобразил нечто вроде фейспалма, а третьим указал в сторону замершего Стива.  
– Убей Капитана Америка!  
Неспешно приблизившись к напрягшемуся Стиву, Солдат встал вплотную, привычно-непривычно высокий, и принялся его разглядывать.  
– Цель не обнаружена, – сообщил он в конце концов, отворачиваясь.  
Череп затрясся. Казалось, он сейчас схватит Солдата за голову и, как напроказившего щенка – в лужу, начнет тыкать в Стива носом. – Параметры данного объекта не совпадают с параметрами цели, – добавил Солдат.  
«Эх, была не была, – подумал Стив. – У Наташи сработало, может, и у меня получится…»  
Покраснев от натуги и старательно не обращая внимания на окончательно свалившиеся штаны, он поднял щит и изо всех невеликих сил приложил им Солдата по затылку.  
Подпрыгнув, тот обернулся:  
– Стив! Какого черта ты…  
– Сработало! – обрадовался тот.  
Хотя, если подумать, поводов для радости все еще было маловато.  
– Глупцы! – высокомерно сказал Череп. – Сейчас я…  
Что собирался делать Череп, они так и не узнали, потому что злодейская речь вдруг сменилась пронзительным воплем. Череп завертелся, как бешеная юла. На том его месте, где у людей находятся ягодицы, повис Цербер, вцепившись всеми тремя пастями и оглушительно рыча.  
– Так его, псина! – обрадовался Баки. – Стиви, сиди, никуда не рыпайся, без тебя справимся!  
Он сгреб щит, выхватил нож и восторженно нырнул в гущу сражения. Стиву же осталось только сидеть, держать штаны и беспокоиться.  
Беспокоиться, впрочем, пришлось недолго: три пары челюстей, когти, щит, металлическая рука и нож очень быстро превратили Черепа в гору неряшливых клочков. А через минуту исчезли и клочки – растаяли, как медуза на солнце, оставив на камне мокрые пятна.  
Проведя несколько малоприятных мгновений за возвращением в прежнее супергеройское тело, Стив приводил одежду в порядок и краем глаза наблюдал, как Баки обеими руками возит по лохматому пузу Цербера, а тот клыкасто улыбается и дергает задней лапой.  
– Стиви! – крикнул Баки, поймав его взгляд. – Как думаешь, Старк сможет в своей Башне устроить помещение для очень большой собаки, а?  
– Это чужая собака, – напомнил Стив, все еще слегка расстроенный тем, что главное сражение прошло без него.  
Он закинул за спину щит, поднял футляр, к счастью, уцелевший, и не без труда отодрал Баки от окончательно размякшего пса.  
– Вот вернемся, и заведу собаку, – пообещал Баки, выходя за ворота. – Большую. Очень большую.  
– Очень большие собаки мало живут, – практично заметил Стив.  
– Попросим Беннера, пусть модифицирует…– Баки собирался сказать что-то еще, но поперхнулся. – Ого…  
За то время, пока они разбирались с Черепом и ворота, соответственно, стояли закрытыми, перед входом в Аид собралась порядочная толпа. Шорох стоял, как в стоге сена, полном мышей. Стив, умудренный опытом, прислушиваться не стал, а просто схватил Баки за локоть и поволок к реке, где к берегу уже причаливала знакомая лодка с очередной порцией неприкаянных душ. 

– Вообще-то, Харон нас обратно везти не должен был, – рассказывал Баки Тору, встретившему их возле пещеры. – Он и туда еле согласился, а уж обратно это вообще против правил. К счастью, он успел как следует рассмотреть наши доллары, и они ему понравились. Он, оказывается, собирает коллекцию монет, но это очень грустно, когда у тебя в коллекции одни оболы и больше ничего, а тут хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
– Это было славное путешествие, – пробасил Тор, сжимая футляр с асфоделями. – Славное путешествие и славная битва. Я сложу песнь о ваших странствиях и спою ее на свадебном пиру…  
– Боюсь, мы недостойны такой чести, – вздрогнул Стив: ему не хотелось выслушивать эпизод о своих упавших штанах (которому ржущий Баки уделил немало времени) еще и в стихах.  
Тор одарил его широченной улыбкой, чувствительно стукнул по спине и улетел – на этот раз под удар грома, сверкание молний и все как полагается. Теперь надо было возвращаться в Башню и ждать, пока Тор передаст цветы на Олимп – бог пообещал, что это недолго. 

Конференц-зал походил на выставку современного искусства. Брюс, Пеппер и – сюрприз! – Наташа со сложными лицами сидели вокруг хрустального ящика и созерцали его, будто какую-то особенно заковыристую инсталляцию.  
Баки и Стива встретили аплодисментами, как героев, вернувшихся, без преувеличения, с того света. Раскланявшись и приняв несколько пицц в качестве скромного вознаграждения за проявленную храбрость, герои присоединились к всеобщим посиделкам. Чтобы не скучать, Баки завел рассказ об их приключениях (немилосердно привирая и приукрашивая). Стоило ему дойти до эпического момента с упавшими штанами, как прозвучал удар грома – знак от Тора, что доставка прошла успешно – и в этот же самый момент гроб вместе со всеми цепями, подушками и столбами растворился, и Тони брякнулся на твердый пол. Но не проснулся.  
Стив потрогал его за щеку и зачем-то сказал:  
– Теплый.  
– Переложите его куда-нибудь, – посоветовала Наташа, – а то на полу целовать неудобно.  
Стив без труда справился бы и один, но Баки ринулся помогать. Так что подняли они Тони вместе – сонно-тяжелого, теплого и непривычно тихого. Подняли и уложили на стол.  
– Я и забыл, что это еще не все, – пробормотал Баки. – Э-э-э, дамы вперед?  
Пеппер со вздохом наклонилась и поцеловала Тони в щеку. Тони глубоко вздохнул, нахмурился и… засопел громче.  
– Может, в губы надо? – заикнулся Баки.  
Пеппер, чуть порозовев, аккуратно чмокнула Тони в рот.  
С тем же отсутствием результата.  
– В губы, говорите? – нехорошо прищурилась Наташа, склонилась над спящим и изобразила такой французский поцелуй, что Стив как уставился в окно, так и стоял, пока Баки его не пихнул.  
Повернув голову, Стив увидел, что невозмутимая Наташа поправляет макияж перед зеркалом, а Тони, чуть ли не до ушей перемазанный губной помадой, по-прежнему сопит в обе дырочки.  
Брюс отобрал у сбитого с толку исчезновением гроба Ляпы-Растяпы тряпку и вытер Тони рот.  
Свой собственный поцелуй Стив, можно сказать, не запомнил. Вот он с горящим лицом наклоняется к губам Тони, потом провал, потом – сосущее чувство досады, потому что чуда не произошло. Как целуется Баки, он, расстроенный, тоже смотреть не стал, но по отсутствию радостных криков заключил, что и из этого ничего не вышло.  
– Брюс? – сказал он, борясь с разочарованием.  
– А вы вдвоем с Барнсом поцелуйте, – посоветовала Наташа, пряча косметичку. – Одновременно.  
– Может, нам еще потрахаться втроем, одновременно? – вызверился Баки, как-то моментально перескочивший от уныния к злости и от этой самой злости растерявший все смущение.  
– Бак! – машинально одернул его Стив.  
Он дожидался привычного уже ощущения, будто кто-то перепутал его уши с зефиром и медленно подрумянивает их на костре, но организм, кажется, краснеть уже утомился.  
– Давно пора, – не испугалась Наташа. – Только потом, когда проснется. Если ты, конечно, не тащишься от сомнофилии.  
Баки недобро оскалился.  
– Как по мне, надо перепробовать все варианты, – кашлянул Брюс и поспешно уточнил: – Я имею в виду, поцелуи.  
– Хуже не будет, – поддакнула Пеппер.  
– В губы! – хищно напомнила Наташа. – Оба! На счет три! Раз-два…  
Вместо «три» она сказала что-то странное, какое-то слово, похожее на «gorko», Стив еще успел заметить мелькнувшую на лице Баки непонятную эмоцию и как тот нервно облизнулся, но потом они наклонились, словно в холодную воду нырнули… И вот этот поцелуй Стив почему-то прочувствовал во всех подробностях. Собственную неудобно вывернутую шею – чтобы не столкнуться с Баки лбами. Тони – его сухие губы, волоски, колющие кожу под носом и на подбородке, его дыхание и теплый сонный запах. Запах Баки, острый, резкий, его разом потемневшие глаза, влажный рот. Стив целовал обоих, и его целовали оба (ну, почти), и это, кажется, была одна из самых счастливых минут в его жизни.  
Особенно когда они с Баки выпрямились, глядя на Тони, и тот распахнул глаза.  
– Привет, – машинально сказал Стив, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплывется в совершенно идиотской улыбке.  
– Привет, – настороженно ответил Тони.  
Он, кряхтя, сел на столе и огляделся. Баки сверлил его нечитаемым взглядом, Брюс улыбался про себя, Наташа разглядывала маникюр, Пеппер прижала ладони ко рту и смотрела на него глазами, полными слез.  
– Меня еще рано оплакивать, – сказал Тони и потер шею. – Что-то случилось? Не отвечайте, и без того понятно, что случилось. Я как-то странно себя чувствую.  
– Будто выспался? – невинно уточнил Баки.  
– Ха-ха, – Тони закатил глаза, моргнул и снова осмотрелся. – Так я спал? Долго? Колитесь, меня никто не целовал?  
Скопившееся нервное напряжение все-таки дало о себе знать: все, кроме Наташи, дружно стекли на пол в беззвучной смеховой истерике. Растерянно обозрев трясущиеся тела, Тони поднял глаза на единственного, оставшегося на ногах, человека.  
– Ты не поверишь, Старк, – сказала Наташа. – Ты не поверишь. 

ЭПИЛОГ

– А потом со Стива упали штаны, – объявил Баки. – Умора, правда?  
– Хррр, – отозвался Тони.  
Как ни утверждал он, что выспался как минимум на месяц вперед и теперь физически не сможет уснуть, суперлибидо двоих суперсолдат разгромило его «бессонницу» в пух и прах.  
– Уснул, – огорчился Баки. – На самом интересном месте.  
Он подобрал с пола простыню – точнее, те ее остатки, что пережили тройной накал страстей – и кое-как прикрыл отключившегося Тони. Полюбовался на эту без сомнения трогательную картину и подмигнул Стиву:  
– Ну что, отодвинем его на край и продолжим? Такой траходром просто грех…  
– Кого отодвинем!? – вскинулся Тони, но запутался в обрывках простыни и рухнул обратно. – Меня отодвинем!? Я столько времени облизывался на ваши задницы, а вы меня отодвигать собрались!?  
– Ты засыпаешь, – мягко сказал Стив.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутился Тони. – Хотите, овец посчитаю? Один-овца, два-овца, три-овца, четыре-овца, пять-ов…  
– …ца, – закончил Баки и поправил на уткнувшемся в подушку Тони простыню. – Спокойной ночи. Ну так что, Стиви, двигаем?  
Стив замялся.  
Баки наклонил голову к плечу.  
– Тебе не кажется, что смущаться немного поздно, а?  
– Я не смущаюсь, – возразил Стив. – Просто завтра рано вставать. Подарок искать на свадьбу Тора и Джейн – это раз. В приют за твоим щенком – два. Еще…  
– Подарок и по Интернету заказать можно, – перебил Баки. – Надо пользоваться благами цивилизации. В приют только вечером. Ну не выспимся разок – нам не впервой, от этого еще никто не умирал. Сти-и-иви, иди сюда…  
Он потянулся к Стиву через Тони, но вдруг в воздухе что-то изменилось, и Баки замер. Стив под его рукой напрягся. Оба неподвижно вглядывались в силуэт, соткавшийся из мрака в темном углу.  
– Разбудили, значит? – прошелестел силуэт.  
– Локи? – выговорил Стив, машинально прикрывая собой спящего.  
– Все-таки ты, поганец рогатый! – шепотом заорал Баки. – Да я тебе…  
Но не успел он коснуться ногой пола, как силуэт рассыпался. Остался только голос.  
– Увидимся на свадьбе, – хихикнул этот голос, и настала тишина.  
Баки со стоном откинулся на подушку.  
– Не поверю, что Тор его пригласил.  
– Тор от широты души и не на такое способен, – Стив зевнул и тоже прилег, прижавшись лбом к плечу Тони. – Забудь.  
Но Баки забывать не собирался.  
– Увидимся на свадьбе? – прошипел он. – Скорее бы. Знаешь, русские говорят: «Свадьба без драки – не свадьба». Я этому оленю устрою драку. А то, что останется, соберу и ссыплю в ящик. И этого засранца уж точно никто целовать не будет. Да, Стив? Стив?  
Баки присмотрелся: Стив сладко спал.  
– Тьфу, слабаки…  
Делать было нечего: Баки вытянулся на спине и уставился в потолок.  
– Овец, что ли, посчитать? Раз-овца, два-овца…  
Скоро Баки уснул, и ему снилось теплое солнце и зеленый луг, на котором Цербер пас стадо серых, как тени, овец; а Красный Череп украл у Харона коллекцию монет и пытался от него уползти, но Харон догонял его и лупил веслом; а он сам вместе с Тони и Стивом раскачивался на хрустальном гробу, как на качелях, подбадривал Харона криками и ел попкорн; а в гробу лежал Локи и просил, чтобы кто-нибудь его поцеловал, но фиг ему; а Халк играл со щенком, тем самым, из приюта; а Наташа в десятый раз скандировала для Тора и Джейн «Gorko!»; а потом…  
А потом, конечно же, все было хорошо. И никак иначе.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
